Después del terror
by Draco Fuijimoto
Summary: supuesta tercera temporada de code geass clasificacion m por si las dudas si la continuo


Bueno tal ves me odien los que querían ya el capitulo nuevo de un nuevo dia o el oneshoot pero me dio inspiración asi que aquí vamos con un oneshoot de code geass

**Después del terror**

Introducción:

Ahí iba cc arriba de un bulto de paja tirado por caballos

-el poder de los reyes llamado geass, aísla a las personas supongo que eso no era cierto después de todo ¿cierto, Lelouch?- dijo la peliverde

-ya no hagas ruido bruja-le respondió Lelouch

-por cierto a donde dijiste que íbamos?-dijo cc abrazando a cheese(no me acuerdo si se llama asi ese nombre lo vi en un fic)

-a la villa donde vive jeremía-respondió Lelouch

-que vamos a vivir ahí-dijo la peliverde

-no solo voy a ir para aprender unas cosas y luego me ire a un pueblo en Alemania que hice que un tipo influenciado por el geass comprara-respondió Lelouch

-espera dijiste me ire-dijo cc intrigada

-si dije eso-respondió Lelouch

-no yo ire contigo-dijo la peliverde

-no yo ire solo- respondió Lelouch

-no yo ire contigo recuerda yo soy tu cómplice-dijo cc

-eso era cuando tenias el código del geass y el contrato conmigo-dijo Lelouch

-pero ahora yo tengo el código-dijo lelouch

-bueno de todos modos yo ire contigo-dijo cc

-espera tu no me habias dicho que no estabas de mi lado entonces porque me trajiste devuelta?- dijo Lelouch intrigado-acaso te gusto?-dijo Lelouch de manera burlona

-no es por eso solo quería que protegieras al mundo de nuevo en caso de ser necesario-dijo cc sonrojada

-tus palabras dicen una cosa pero tus emociones otra-dijo lelouch

De repente el paro el carruaje le hizo una seña para que bajara con el la tomo de las manos

-te amo Elizabeth-dijo Lelouch desde el fondo de su corazón

-yo igual-respondió la ahora nombrada Elizabeth

Se dieron un beso tierno que fue subiendo de tono

**-échales agua Draco- **

**-inner no me interrumpas-**

**-ya wey es pa tanto-**

**-y todas las interrupciones mientras escribia el capitulo 5 de nuevo dia que no cuentan-**

**-bueno ya-**

**-mas te vale o si no-**

**-o sino que-**

**-o sino esto-**

**-de donde sacaste esa pistola draco-**

**-de donde tu tus posters yuri asi que cállate-**

**-bueno-**

**Ya continuamos con el oneshoot **

Ya después de esa bella escena continuaron el camino hasta llegar una finca con un gran huerto de naranjas(tal y como se le ve jeremía y a annya) y se metieron a el.

-ho Lelouch-sama ya llego-dijo orange

-si ya sabes a que he venido-si vamos

-a que refieres Lelouch-pregunto cc

-viene a aprender a trabajar la tierra y defenderme con mis propias manos-dijo Lelouch no muy convencido

-bien tengo hambre orange-kun- dijo elizabhet

-esta bien sígueme-dijo orange

-yo también tengo hambre-dijo lelouch

-espera si quieres comer lleva esos carretones llenos de naranja al almacen y luego comeras que acaso no lo sabias aquí los hombres tiene que trabajar para comer-dijo orange con un aura maligna

-esta bien-dijo Lelouch derrotado

Lelouch se quedo viendo los carretones para ver cual era la mejor manera de hacerlo luego de eso fue al carruaje que lo traja desato a los caballos los amarro a los carretones y en veinte minutos ya había acabado busco a jeremía y Elizabeth los encontró platicando con Anya y Gino

-hola Lelouch-sama- dijo jeremía

-no me digas asi llamame Lelouch o como quieras esto va para todos-dijo Lelouch

-bueno yo siempre te quise decir asi hola niñito afeminado-dijo Gino

-bueno déjenlo en lelouch-dijo lelouch enojado

-bueno te estábamos esperando para comer-dijo Elizabeth

-bueno a comer-dijo Lelouch

Jeremía fue a la cocina y trajo un estofado este sirvió 6 platos

-porque serviste 7 platos si aquí solo somos 5-dijo Lelouch intrigado

-bueno es que hay invitados-dijo Elizabeth

En eso dos personas entraron en la casa una de ellas era un joven alto de pelo castaño y la otra una adolescente en una silla de ruedas.

-Ni-sama-dijo la adolescente

-Lelouch-dijo el joven

**FIN SI QUIEREN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DIGANME SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE COMO FIC**


End file.
